Snow, Glass, and Apple
by Living Chain
Summary: Musim salju, selongsong penjara kaca palsu, dan sebuah apel dari pohon perdu. Kehangatan, kesepian, dan sebuah ciuman—"Dan putri dan pangeran hidup bahagia selamanya, begitu?" NetheJapan.


Summary: Musim salju, selongsong penjara kaca palsu, dan sebuah apel dari pohon perdu. Kehangatan, kesepian, dan sebuah ciuman—"Dan putri dan pangeran hidup bahagia selamanya, begitu?" NetheJapan.

Disclaimer: Hetalia: Axis Powers © Himaruya Hidekaz. Snow White © Brothers Grimm. Snow, Glass, and Apple © Neil Gaiman.

Warning: Selain judul yang jelas-jelas dicuri dari salah satu fanfiction di fandom _Snow White_ yaitu _Snow, Glass, and Apple_ (buatan mas Gaiman), fanfiction ini tidak ada hubungannya sama sekali dengan fanfiction yang situ.

* * *

><p><em>Snow<em>

~.o.O.o.~

Peri-peri salju turun dari langit kelambu dan menari di atas sol sepatu. Mereka menyanyikan nada sumbang sebelum pecah menjadi air yang meresap ke kaus kakinya yang basah. Hilang tanpa bekas dan membentuk pikiran bahwa peri-peri salju itu tidak nyata; Netherlands berpikir masam sambil menginjakkan kakinya di atas salju yang rata.

Mendongak dan menemukan matahari yang bersinar redam—tertutup awan dan tak lagi berbentuk seperti cakram—itulah yang Netherlands lakukan sambil mengisap rokok, tak memusingkan asap yang terkadang membuat orang lain tertohok-tohok. Itu memang tidak baik untuk kesehatannya—tapi bagaimanapun juga dia sendiri sudah cukup kebal, pikirnya memutar mata sembari melihat salju yang menebal.

Memutuskan niatnya sebelum berbelok ke belakang, dia berusaha berjalan di atas lantai kayu yang menderit pelan. Netherlands begitu mendengar suara itu merengut tapi berlanjut, berusaha mencari pintu dan mengabaikan hawa dingin yang keluar dari mulutnya bagai kabut.

Sebuah pintu ia temukan di dinding (si Japan memang tukang buat pusing—menyebalkan sekali desain dinding dan pintunya benar-benar tak berbanding!), dan dia mengetok dan menunggu jawaban, tapi kemudian Netherlands sadar bahwa sampai mati pun Japan tidak akan memberikan sahutan—padahal sudah tahu dia itu sang _hikkikomori_ gadungan. Lelaki Eropa itu menghela napasnya, lalu segera masuk tanpa basa-basi dan menunduk di sebelahnya—sang pemilik rumah, Japan –tentu-, yang sedang pura-pura tidur.

"Jangan paksa aku untuk keluar, Netherlands-san," cicitnya pelan, tahu bahwa setiap kali Netherlands masuk ke kamar, dia pasti ingin memaksanya keluar. Aneh memang, Netherlands berpikir. Kenapa dia begitu takut dengan dunia luar? Ada banyak hal yang menyenangkan di dunia luar. Seperti misalkan: bunga tulip, Indonesia, atau uang, mungkin juga perempuan. Harus yang kecil dan unyu, loh.

Tapi Netherlands bukanlah pria yang suka berkata-kata maupun bercanda-tawa. Dan oleh karena itulah beberapa detik kemudian Japan merasakan dirinya dibawa.

Perlu beberapa waktu baginya untuk memproses hal itu ke otak, sebelum akhirnya Japan berteriak: "Netherlands-san! Auh—tu-turunkan aku, turunkan aku!" Lelaki Asia itu berteriak sambil menusuk-nusuk punggung Netherlands dengan paku. Paku imajiner, tentu. Masa' mau melihat Netherlands yang hebat mati kau? Tapi teriakan sang personifikasi negara Jepang yang dibawa olehnya tak Netherlands indahkan, malahan ke arah pintu ia terus berjalan—ke tempat yang paling ditakuti oleh Japan.

Dunia luar.

Pintu _dibuka_.

Japan merengut ketika sinar matahari menangkap irisnya (meskipun pada saat itu musim salju telah datang dan matahari tidak bersinar terlalu gemilang), dan alhasil membuatnya mengerjapkan matanya. Sampai sinar matahari musim dingin saja membuatnya pengang—memang sudah berapa lama ia tidak keluar ruangan? Mengurung diri sebagai _hikkikomori_ yang kesepian—satu-satunya teman hanyalah Netherlands? Sudah tak terhitung di pikiran.

Netherlands menurunkan Japan yang masih mengerjapkan matanya—mendudukkannya tepat di tepi koridor kayu warna coklat. Netherlands berjalan ke belakang lelaki Asia itu.

Dari belakang, Netherlands menangkup wajah Japan. Benda yang terasa bulat di tangannya itu didongakkan.

"Buka matamu. Dan _lihatlah_."

Meski ragu, Japan melakukan seperti yang diperintahkan.

Ia melihat hujan salju.

Dan matahari seperti berkemilau di balik awan warna abu-abu. Bersinar dan merefleksikan warna yang bertebar. Sedikit di sini dan sedikit di situ—di tiap-tiap kejatuhan dan tepi para peri-peri salju. Seperti melihat dengan kacamata dari kristal—sebuah pandangan indah yang takkan kekal.

Sang peri-peri salju.

Bulat dan tidak berat dan juga tidak hangat dan turun bagai peri dan menempel di dahi juga rambut. Di hidung dan juga dagu—membuat napasnya berubah menjadi kabut. Peri-peri salju itu—mereka bagai sebuah pelita tak bercahaya, pikirnya sambil menapakkan kaki telanjang di atas salju dingin yang rata.

"Indah."

Di baliknya, Netherlands tersenyum. "Benar, 'kan."

Kemudian Japan melihat Netherlands mendudukkan dirinya di sebelahnya, mulut sedang mengisap pipa miliknya. Wajah lelaki Eropa itu tenang dan masih tersenyum—bibirnya agak merah seperti apel ranum.

"Kau harus sekali-sekali keluar kalau mau melihat pemandangan seperti ini."

Japan menyembunyikan wajahnya di dalam dekapan kimono biru, merasa wajahnya agak panas karena angin dingin musim salju yang menderu-deru—ataukah sebenarnya ia hanya malu? Japan tidak tahu. Tapi tampaknya Netherlands selalu tahu—karena dia tersenyum penuh tahu seperti seorang guru.

Itu sebelum dia menyelendangkan syalnya di leher Japan.

"Eh?" Japan melirik kebingungan ke arah Netherlands yang lehernya sudah tak berpakaian. "Nethe-,"

"Kau tidak kedinginan, apa?"

Japan melihat ke arah mata hijau Netherlands dengan bingung, tapi menghargai usaha Netherlands yang sudah bagaikan pelindung. Menyesap masuk ke dalam kehangatan syal garis-garislah dia, sedikit demi sedikit merasakan kedinginan musim dingin mulai meraja lela. Kau tahu—Japan cukup senang bermanja-manja dalam kehangatan tubuh sang lelaki Eropa, itulah yang dia pikir ketika tubuhnya dikelilingi oleh dekapan tangan sang lelaki rambut pirang.

Mungkin lebih senang lagi kalau sebisa mungkin ditemani segelas teh hijau. Atau boleh juga segelas susu. Dan juga Netherlands yang terus berada di sisinya.

* * *

><p><em>Glass<em>

~.o.O.o.~

Snow White namanya, Seputih Salju maksudnya. Rambutnya sehitam eboni, matanya berwarna coklat tapi tertutup sehelai poni. Bibirnya merah, sangat merah—hampir seperti darah.

Japan juga seperti itu.

Tapi apakah yang paling membuat Netherlands jijik dengan cerita dongeng buatan Prussia? Yah, seperti yang kau tebak: gadis yang terperangkap dalam kaca perak yang 'disentuh-sentuh' tanpa izin oleh sang pangeran bersuara serak. Kau tahu itu namanya moral dirusak? Dan semakin parah ketika ia tahu orang-orang tua memberikan cerita itu untuk dibaca anak-anak. Yang versi disensor, sih. Tetap saja, tapi.

Tentu saja tak perlu dikatakan, Netherlands lebih suka dengan versi yang dicium 'saja'.

Setidaknya, itulah pendapatnya setelah menyelesaikan membaca buku _Snow White _yang versi originalnya, diberikan yang _first-edition_ oleh sang Ksatria Teutonik sendiri—Prussia.

Netherlands meletakkan buku yang baru saja selesai dibacanya itu di atas lantai, kemudian melirik ke arah Japan yang sedang berjuang serta-merta. Dia tidak lagi sedang bertepekur, tetapi sedang tidur, dengan wajah yang panas—dengan keringat dingin di pipi dan dahinya yang berutas-utas. Sudah sejak empat hari yang lalu, Netherlands mengulas.

Demam.

Padahal kondisi Jepang pada saat itu baik-baik saja—tidak ada resesi—barter dengan Belanda (dirinya) juga berjalan cukup lancar.

Memang sebelumnya Osaka telah memberikan obat (katanya, sebuah ramuan tanaman berumur tiga ribu tahun yang hebat. Melihat dari warnanya yang hijau lumut, Netherlands menolak meneguk), tetapi tak kunjung sembuh-sembuh juga. Padahal Japan terlihat sangat menderita.

Dia tertidur di atas futon bagai sang putri salju, menyunggingkan senyum palsu. Aslinya kesakitan, terlihat dari wajahnya yang keringatan—padahal ini adalah musim dimana awam bagi orang-orang untuk kedinginan. Di atas dahinya Netherlands menaruh lap yang basah oleh karena air hangat, dimana diterimanya sebuah erangan yang timbul karena panas yang menyengat. Tapi pada akhirnya Japan menghela napas, lega dan berterimakasih oleh kedinginan yang dihilangkan sesaat oleh panas.

Mengelap tangannya yang basah di kain bajunya yang berwarna kuning, sang lelaki Eropa itu memposisikan dirinya untuk bersender kepada dinding. Dia berpikir untuk mengeluarkan pipanya, tapi sadar bahwa itu adalah hal buruk untuk kesehatan lelaki Asia yang tertidur di sebelahnya. Jadi dia memilih untuk mengemut mochi yang sebelumnya telah disiapkan Osaka—mencoba –dalam ketenangan- menikmati rasa manis kacang merah yang ada.

Selama dia mengemil mochi, sang Netherlands berpikir semua ini: bagaimana dia akan membudaki Indonesia lagi; menghajar Spain kalau bertemu dengannya lagi; mencari gadis-gadis manis lagi; memeras uang dari Lithuania dan Poland lagi; membudaki Indonesia lagi; mencari cara untuk membuat Japan sembuh; dan, oh, sudahkah disebutkan membudaki Indonesia lagi? Dia rasa belum.

Tapi rasanya yang lebih penting sekarang adalah mencari cara untuk menyembuhkan Japan, ya.

Lelaki Eropa itu melihat ke arah Japan—ke arah lelaki Asia itu yang tengah bernapas pelan. Dia tampak begitu menderita dengan wajah penuh keringatnya yang berkerut, sampai-sampai Netherlands merasa tak tahan melihatnya kiut-kiut—uuh, _maksudnya _melihat kepalanya terlihat senat-senut. Eem.

Jalur pikirannya terhenti sesaat ketika Netherlands mendengar Japan menarik napas panjang.

Netherlands kembali merangkak ke sebelah Japan, mengambil lapnya yang sudah dingin dan mencelupkannya kembali ke dalam baskom sebelum di dahinyalah lap itu kembali diletakkan. Japan sekarang terlihat lebih nyaman.

Menurut buku yang baru saja dibacanya, Putri Salju dikatakan mempunyai bibir seperti apel merah; bedanya pada Japan –ia lihat- mempunyai bibir seperti darah merah. Persamaannya yaitu adalah warna bibir mereka berdua terlihat begitu kontras dengan warna kulit yang seputih kematian.

"Kenapa kau tidak bangun?"

Bukanlah suara berat Japan yang menjawab, melainkan napas berat Japan yang menjawab.

Mengelus pipi pemilik kulit seputih kematian itu, akhirnya Netherlands memutuskan sesuatu. Dia tidak tahu apakah rumor tentang hal 'itu' dilakukan kepada orang yang demam benar-benar berlaku. Tapi ia akan melakukannya kalau hal itu berarti dapat membangunkan lelaki Asia itu.

Netherlands menunduk, agak sedikit ragu melakukannya karena takut terkutuk, tapi akhirnya melakukannya juga.

Kalau itu bisa membangunkan Japan.

* * *

><p><em>Sang pangeran mencium Putri Salju yang tertidur, dan melepaskannya dari kutukan si ratu jahat…<em>

* * *

><p><em>Apple<em>

~.o.O.o.~

Esok pagi, dimana daun sedang menjadi panggung tempat embun menari-nari, iris hitam itu akhirnya memutuskan untuk tak lagi bersembunyi. Pelan-pelan Japan membuka mata, hanya untuk diserang oleh suara cicit kecil di telinga. Seperti suara cicit tupai yang seakan-akan menandakan bahwa demamnya telah usai. Hal itu juga menandakan bahwa mimpinya telah selesai. Mimpi yang ajaib, yang menurutnya –jika tersebar- akan menjadi aib.

Satu jarinya naik dan digunakannya untuk mengecup bibir—yang membuka celah seakan sedang mengucap syair. Merasakan lamat-lamat, mencoba mencari tanda ataupun isyarat tentang adanya bekas kecu-

...pan.

Japan menggeleng. Hal itu tidak mungkin terjadi di dunia nyata, bukan?

Rasanya malu juga bermimpi seperti itu.

Dia duduk di atas futonnya, mengusik pekerjaan seekor tupai yang tadi tengah asyik mengendus apel yang telah disediakan untuknya. Tupai itu sadar lalu lari melalui celah dari pintu kayu yang tersambung ke luar kamarnya.

Japan hanya melihat tupai itu berlari dengan terkantuk-kantuk, sebelum sadar bahwa tangannya terantuk. Terantuk sesuatu yang _mana_? Karena...

Ada sebuah apel merah bulat di sebelah kanannya.

Dan ada pula sebuah buku biru kotak di sebelah kirinya.

Dengan mudahnya ditebak, lelaki Asia itu mengambil buku biru berbentuk kotak.

Oh. Ini buku cerita yang (ia dengar) dipublikasikan oleh Prussia baru-baru ini. _Schneewittchen und die sieben Zwerg_—Putri Salju dan Tujuh Kurcaci.

Dia membolak-balik tiap lembaran sambil tersenyum, hanyut dalam cerita karangan sang penulis ulung. Sampai akhirnya ia mencapai ke lembar terakhir, melihat gambar sang putri dan pangeran berkecup di dekat sumber air, dan berkata,

"Salju, kaca, dan apel—dan putri dan pangeran hidup bahagia selamanya, begitu-," Japan melirik ke arah pintu, dimana sang tupai berlari keluar tadi—tempat dimana terlihat lelaki Eropa itu sedang berdiri sambil tersenyum penuh arti. "-Netherlands-san? Aku tidak tahu kau punya selera membaca yang seperti ini."

Netherlands tersenyum.

"Kau jadi putrinya, 'kan?"

_~End_

* * *

><p>Note: Sejauh yang saia tahu, <em>Snow White <em>versi yang 'disensor' belum pernah muncul sebelum adaptasi Walt Disney. Dan satu alasan kenapa saia memakai 'Prussia' bukan 'Germany': pada saat masa hidup kedua Grimm bersaudara, Jerman saat itu masih berupa 'German Federation'—yang secara canon adalah antara mas kentang-macho Germany masih seorang anak kecil, atau lebih parah—belum lahir sama sekali. Dan katanya orang yang mencium orang yang lagi demam bisa ketularan, tapi yang demamnya malah sembuh? Ada yang mau memberi tahu saia kebenaran fakta ini yang sering keluar di shoujo manga?

A/N: Ini pertama kalinya author mencoba gaya tulis yang seperti ini, dan yang seperti para readers lihat pada hasil akhirnya, gaje dan abal, non? Ukh, mungkin saia memang harus kembali ke gaya tulis saia sebelumnya, tampaknya. -.-a Dan yang seperti readers lihat, bagian _Glass_-nya ancur lebur, saia sadar. _Apple_-nya juga. Bisa dibilang saia cuman puas sama bagian _Snow._ Tapi karena emang para readers tidak bisa menghajar saia secara langsung... Andah bisa menikam saia secara tidak langsung dengan meninggalkan ripiu berisi kritik dan (mungkin) flame dengan mengklik tombol ripiu di bawah sana :D

* * *

><p><em>Omake<em>

~.o.O.o.~

"Netherlands-san. Wajahmu tampak merah. Apa kau sakit?"

"Mungkin—uhuk, uhuk!"

Mereka terdiam.

"Kok, bisa?"

"Aku tidak tah—uhuk, uhuk! …Entahlah."

Mereka terdiam.

Realisasi menyambar wajah Japan. "Oh! Atau mungkin kemaren kau-,"

"AKU TENTU SAJA TIDAK MENCIUMMU, JAPAN."

"…makan es krim."

Mereka terdiam.

Note: Es krim yang kita semua kenal (ala Camp*na, W*ll's dan semacamnya) yang berbentuk agak benyek seperti itu baru diciptakan oleh America sekitar, hmm, kurang lebih tiga-empat puluh tahun setelah cerita ini terjadi


End file.
